This invention relates generally to pen-based computing systems, and more particularly to synchronizing recorded writing and audio.
When trying to absorb a large amount of information delivered orally and possibly visually, such as in a business meeting or classroom setting, people commonly take notes. A good set of notes can be used to review the information presented in a meeting and to refresh the note taker's memory. People often study from their notes, such as notes taken in a classroom. However, once disembodied from the oral presentation in which they were taken, even good notes lose much of their meaning because the context for the notes has been lost.
For this reason, people often record a presentation as well as take notes, and some systems automate this by pairing a recording while a user takes notes. But without a good interface to review the notes while playing back the audio, the additional context that the audio provides the notes has minimal benefit. For example, existing playback methods that merely provide line by line playback of the audio and do not show the progress of the audio in connection with the notes that were taken are suboptimal.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques that can more effectively present writing coupled with audio in an effective user interface.